


Some Nights

by winterlake



Series: klaine drabbles [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dorks in Love, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Pining, SO MUCH FLUFF, like blink and you'll miss it, like your teeth will probably rot with all the sweetness, slight angst, tons of videochats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlake/pseuds/winterlake
Summary: Kurt misses Blaine desperately, and vice versa. The distance between Lima and New York feels like a chasm. Luckily, Kurt finds some solace in seeing Blaine's face during the weekends.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: klaine drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758700
Kudos: 19





	Some Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Some Nights" (Glee version, obviously) because I recently listened to it and it's the best thing ever.

Kurt loves weekends.

Obviously, he enjoys the weekdays too - interning at  _ Vogue.com,  _ learning at NYADA, fondly watching Santana and Rachel go at each other for the ninth time that day - but weekends hold a special place in his heart.

Weekends are for him and Blaine. Seeing his face in a tiny screen isn’t ideal, but Kurt will never complain about seeing Blaine’s face.

Some nights, they stay up, eating popcorn and watching a movie or TV show. Moulin Rouge - a classic - , _ Star Wars _ \- Blaine’s guilty pleasure - , or Project Runway - for the laughs. 

They cry over Jack and Rose (even though Kurt swears Jack could have fit on the door every time) and Blaine just smiles through tears as he replies with a sappy statement about sacrifice that never fails to make Kurt blush.

Watching rom coms about long distance relationships never fails to tug at Kurt’s heartstrings. Seeing couples fight and cry and scream makes Kurt scared. His fragile heart prays that he and Blaine are different - they love each other, they love each other  _ so much  _ and something inside Kurt dies at the thought of losing Blaine.

Some nights, they lock their doors, or in Kurt’s case, make sure his loud roommates are gone, and bring each other to the brink of pleasure before tumbling down together. 

Kurt can feel the phantom touch of Blaine’s steady fingers ghosting over Kurt’s sensitive thigh, the shivers that rack his body when Blaine sucks on a certain part of Kurt’s neck. He wishes that he could be there next to Blaine, touching and gripping and watching his beautiful boyfriend tremble with pleasure. 

It’s during these times that Kurt stares at Blaine’s face, contorting with ecstasy, and longs to be back in Lima. Sure, it’s a disgusting, conservative, blatantly homophobic town, but Blaine is there, and somehow, that makes it perfect. 

Some nights, Kurt plays a musical on his phone and they sing along to all the songs, smiling through the small screen during the duets and savoring the sound of each other’s voice.

Kurt especially cherishes those nights. He loves listening to Blaine’s smooth tenor caressing each note of the song, like Blaine was singing the words directly into his heart. He adores watching Blaine’s eyes fill with sparkling tears after watching Kurt hit a difficult note. 

Songs are such an important part of their life, so once in a while Blaine plays a piano cover of a song they sang long ago and Kurt closes his eyes, reveling in the love he’s lucky enough to have. 

Some nights, they talk, endlessly and unstoppably. Every time Kurt mentions something at the same time as Blaine or throws in an inside joke and watches Blaine’s caramel eyes light up, he’s reminded of how they were best friends before they were lovers. 

During their video chats, Rachel or Santana occasionally drop in and say hello, usually with a backhand insult from Santana, and Kurt shakes his head exasperatedly before launching back into their conversation.

NYADA is an incredibly difficult school and Kurt’s teachers are relentless. During these nights, Kurt stays up until midnight ranting about _this one music theory teacher_ that Kurt swears is out to get him, and Blaine, being the supportive boyfriend that he is, just listens and injects an offended reaction when needed. Kurt loves him so much for listening, even when it’s just Kurt getting something off his chest.

Some nights, the ones that are Kurt’s favorite, are only Kurt and Blaine. Kurt props up his laptop on a pillow just like Blaine, and flops down on his silk pillowcase. From there, they stare at each other until they fall asleep, gazes soft and loving, smiles gentle and heartwarming.

During this hazy time when Kurt feels like it’s just him and the love of his life, he can truly relax and appreciate how perfect his boyfriend is. 

Blaine’s soft curls, slowly losing the raspberry scented hair gel that Blaine is obsessed with, splaying everywhere on his pillow, framing his face like a halo. 

His eyelashes, dark and thick like his hair (and his eyebrows), flutter quite a lot. That’s something Kurt noticed after one particular night when Blaine had pulled an all nighter and was feeling exhausted. 

Watching stunning golden eyes disappear under a thick layer of lashes never fails to make Kurt’s heart skip, and he tries his hardest to be the last one to fall asleep so he can watch Blaine’s eyes close.

Blaine’s lips, pink and shiny and slightly chapped. They can do practically anything, from making Kurt shriek with pleasure to quietly spilling out secrets of love and devotion.

Kurt never tells Blaine how he feels during those nights. Blaine is the poet, not Kurt. Try as he might, beautiful words and heartfelt sentiments never come as easily to Kurt as they do to Blaine.

But he loves Blaine,  _ oh,  _ he loves him with every fiber of his being. Kurt can hardly contain how much love he feels when Blaine smiles or laughs or  _ exists.  _ It’s almost like his atoms, the particles that make up Kurt, are as drawn to Blaine’s sweet smile as Kurt was the second he saw him. 

So even though Kurt could never think of, let alone put into words, just how much he loves Blaine, he can show it. 

So he smiles as wide as he can whenever he sees Blaine’s face. He tries so hard to be more supportive, something that Kurt knows Blaine has noticed because he’s started coming to Kurt for help more. And Kurt tries to make things better so he can see Blaine’s giddy smile again.

He struggles to tear his walls down, works and works on letting Blaine in. And he glows in the presence of Blaine’s smile when he reveals a closely guarded secret, feeling those walls tumbling down more and more at the sight. 

Because even though these nights are just some nights of many, to Kurt, these nights are  _ everything.  _

**Author's Note:**

> My bf read this since I based the whole premise off of our long distance videochats and ngl, he sobbed :)


End file.
